katherinenightingalefandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Nightingale Wiki
Katherine Nightingale Katherine Nightingale is a role play character. She was created for a Hogwarts School (Known as `H`) role play located on Habbo Hotel. Katherine made her first appearance in said role play in February of 2011. Her appearace is based off of actress Nina Dobrev. Character Background (1991-2005) Katerina Bennett had a good life, living amongst Muggles in London with her pure-blooded Slytherin wizarding family. She always knew, even from a young age, that she had been adopted. She figured it out from appearance, how her family were all light-haired and fair-skinned, while she was the complete opposite. Katherine, harbouring secret feelings of misplacement, had to watch as her brother and sister got to go off to wizarding schools, while she was forced to remain home-schooled by her father. Why did her siblings get to experience school while she didn’t? This made her misplacement feelings turn into resentment. Also because of her home schooling, she didn’t have any friends… that is, until one day when she was ten years old, when she met a nice orphan girl named Nimmy Pierce. The two young girls became good friends, and soon Katerina learned all about Nimmy, and how she was a witch and faked her own death so she could run away from Hogwarts to live life as a Muggle. It was only after Nimmy was adopted out to a nice Muggle family when the pair were around fifteen that Katerina decided she needed to leave home. Upon asking her father to leave, he beat her in a drunken rage. This led to Katerina running away from home, finally coming to the conclusion that she was no longer wanted, and no longer wanted to be wanted. She took up residence in an alley in the middle of London, where she had the unfortunate pleasure of running into a werewolf couple. Since it was the night of a full moon, they decided to keep her with them until they turned, at which time they would kill her. Katerina, in an attempt to save her own life, told the werewolves that if they spared her and killed her parents, they could have all of the money Katerina would inherit because of her parent’s death once she turned seventeen. The werewolves, who were also poor drifters, accepted this deal, and Katerina led them to her house as quickly as possible, as the moon was rising. The werewolves continued to kill her parents while Katerina watched from the landing above, where she would be safe from the werewolves. She ignored her parent’s cries for mercy and to be saved… she told the werewolves to make them suffer. The werewolves left, but promised they would be sticking in the area to keep an eye on her, to make sure she didn’t break their deal. Upon the finding of her parents by the Muggle police, she was sent to a Muggle group home. Almost instantly she changed her name to Katherine Nightingale so the werewolves would have a harder time finding her. She had no intention of paying them for their work. She had what she wanted, her freedom and her life. The money meant nothing to her and neither did her life with the Bennett’s. Katherine then fled her group home and went to Hogwarts, and began her new life: The one she always wanted growing up, the one of a normal witch. Decca Novacaine and Vampirism (2006-2007) Not long after Katherine arrived at Hogwarts, the entire teaching staff was called away to fight in the battle against the current Dark Lord. In their absence the students rebelled against the students placed in charged (Prefects, Head Boy/Girl, etc) and because of all the bloodshed, the student-run era was dubbed The Red Rebellion. During this time of mayhem and death, Katherine killed a few random students with a knife during the chaos. She considered it practice for the future, because she knew that she needed to learn how to fight and kill on her own if she was going to survive. It was also during this time that she found the diary of Cass Bettan, a fellow Slytherin student, in the common room. She began to read it, learning all about this girl’s tragic life. It was in the most recent entries of the journal that she learned about Cass’s boyfriend, Brandon Longbottom and his recent competition win. Brandon won an artefact, the Agelis of Declino, an amulet that when worn deflects all spells away from you, as if protected by a shield. Katherine came to the conclusion that having the artefact would ensure her survival, which is all she’s ever cared about. Self-preservation. Upon deciding the journal was of no longer use to her she returned it to Cass Bettan in the Potions Cupboard. Cass confronted Katherine about what she read, and Katherine, in a vindictive mood, told Cass her plans before killing her in cold blood. A knife through the heart. Cass Bettan bled to death and Katherine got off scott free. It was after Cass’s death that Katherine began to toy with the idea of immortality, and decided that she did not want to die one day. She began to look for a way to live forever (Ruling out Horcruxes immediately, since she didn’t want to end up looking like a nose-less snake like Voldemort) and stumbled across a book about vampires. She decided this was perfect, and after reading the book thoroughly began to look for a vampire that would be willing to turn her into one of them. But unfortunately before she could do any real work into finding a vampire, she received a message from her old friend Nimmy explaining that her cousin Decca Novacaine saw her in London and was now looking for her. Since there was bound to be some records of Katherine and Nimmy's childhood friendship, Katherine knew this Decca girl would find out about her and start digging, possibly even finding out about what she had done to her parents. Katherine knew Decca because of them both attending Hogwarts, and was therefore somewhat surprised to find out she was related to Nimmy. Katherine knew from observation that Decca was stubborn and would stop at nothing to find out what she could about Nimmy, which meant there was a great chance that everything Katherine had worked for would fall apart. This would not do, so she began to find out everything she could about Decca. It was during her research that she discovered that she and Brandon Longbottom started dating not long after Cass’s murder. Katherine then began to toy with Brandon, trying her hardest to manipulate the situation to her advantage. Katherine even went to the extent of sending Decca an owl, so any letters Decca sent to Hogwarts Katherine would be able read first. Letters from Decca came, all addressed to Brandon, but Katherine destroyed most of them, and the ones that did make it through were severely edited to make it appear as though Decca didn’t have as much information about Nimmy that she actually did. Katherine was becoming dismayed as it became more and more evident that Decca was putting the pieces of Katherine’s life together, she even knew Katherine’s real name to be Katerina. Soon Decca would find her, but Katherine had no way of stopping it. She even met with Nimmy a few times in secret to help throw Decca off their scent, but it didn’t work out. Nimmy didn’t want Decca to find out about their history any more than Katherine did. It was then to Katherine’s delight that she caught wind that Decca would be attending a party hosted by long-time friend Tiffany Gallahger at her family mansion. Katherine then contacted Nimmy and the pair, aided by the darkness of night, arrived at the Gallahger mansion and waited outside for Decca to exit. After Decca did, Katherine hid in the shadows as Nimmy went forward. She let the cousins have a few minutes of reconciliation, hoping that there may be a way for Nimmy to persuade Decca to join their side… but when it became evident that that idea was not going to happen, she couldn’t let them survive. Katherine had to much at stake risk letting them survive with the knowledge they knew, so Katherine emerged from the shadows and revealed herself to be Katerina Bennett. She talked, distracting them long enough to get close. She then snapped Nimmy’s neck before slicing Decca’s throat with her knife. Once they were dead, Katherine returned to Hogwarts as if nothing had happened. She went back to continuing her search on becoming a vampire, learning anything and everything she could that would help her scope one out. After everything that happened, her desire to become immortal was becoming more and more present. Katherine refused to die, and everything that she’d done up to that point was to make sure she survived. About a month passed before she found a vampire within the walls of the school; his name was Colin Dumbledore. She began to stalk him, to get enough proof to be absolutely sure he was what she sought. She ended up cornering him on the ground of the school after he became distracted by an animagus who was also after him, for some reason. Katherine took his distraction to her advantage, drew her wand and attacked. The three of them battled, but soon Katherine had Colin running for his life as she lit the entire area on fire. He ran into the Forbidden Forest, but before he could get too far in she set the whole place ablaze, turning it into a burning death trap. Colin emerged from the flames and Katherine tied him up and turned the ropes to stone. She left him under a tree and began to interrogate him, using the sun to burn him into telling her what she wanted about vampirism. She wanted him to turn her, but he refused, she left him in the sun to die, knowing that if she spared him he would come after her and kill her for what she had done to him. It was in her best interest if he died, but somehow, he survived. He began tracking her through the school by her scent, and when she learned of his survival (It was revealed that the animagus saved him before the sun burned him to a crisp) knew that if she stuck around, she’d be dead. This vampire wanted revenge. Katherine fled Hogwarts the same night, knowing that it was the only way to spare her life for the time being. Before she left, though, she stabbed Adrianna Snape out of paranoid fear that the young girl knew something. Agelis of Declino and Departure (2008) During her time away Katherine was forced to go the one place she didn’t want to go: Home. When she reached the Bennett estate she found her sister, Margaret, who embraced Katherine and asked where she’d been for the last two years. Katherine kept silent, knowing that she could not stay there for long. Over the years since their parent’s death Margaret had become a recluse. Katherine asked her sister for her half of the family inheritance, the money she should have gotten when she turned seventeen but never claimed, but Margaret refused unless Katherine told her what had really happened to their parents. Margaret claimed that she was no fool and knew Katherine had something to with it. Katherine then drew her wand, since she just wanted to get what was about to happen over with as cleanly as possible, and killed Margaret with the killing curse. She then stole everything of value in the mansion and fled, selling what she could for the money to travel. She used the money she got to track down her brother Matthias and kill him as well. Margaret and Matthias were close, and Katherine knew that if Margaret knew Katherine was behind their parent’s death, so did he. Again, she killed for her own survival. The murder of her siblings were the only deaths that really made Katherine feel something. Unlike her parents and the strangers that she had murdered before, her brother and sister were really the only two people she got along with relatively well. She regretted what she did, but knew that if she didn’t, it would be her dead instead of them, and somehow that thought made everything feel better. Katherine travelled some more, planning and concocting… before she finally decided it was time she activated her final failsafe plan. Katherine came back to the UK and made her way back to Hogwarts School. She knew she didn’t have much time to get what she wanted, so almost immediately she kidnapped Adrianna Snape, the girl she stabbed a year before, along with Lisa-Rose Marie Longbottom and Kitten Jasmin. She tied up and gagged Lisa-Rose and Adrianna in the abandoned kitchen in the bowls of the school, and buried Kitten under a bunch of destroyed shelves in the Library. Using the three girl’s lives as leverage, she blackmailed Brandon Longbottom into giving her the Agelis of Declino, which she pocketed immediately after acquiring. She then once-again captured Colin Dumbledore on the grounds, deciding that if this was her final stand at the school, she was going to make damn well sure no one could follow her, so that meant eliminating her only nemesis that could track her by smell anywhere in the world. Once she had him tied up and bound, she revealed to him that the Agelis is what she had come to Hogwarts for in the beginning, and now that she finally had it she could go onto bigger and brighter places, that the skies were now the limit for her. She then watched Colin Dumbledore ignite in flames from being in the sunlight too long, and presumed him dead. Katherine was about to flee, but ended up risking one more trip back into Hogwarts. She made her way to the library and lifted the shelves she’d used to bury Kitten Jasmin under, and had a final talk with the young girl. It was more of a goodbye, something that had to be done. Katherine killed her parents, her siblings, her friends, and just a bunch of random people. She might be fearless and ruthless and manipulative but she was still human, and she needed to apologize to someone, anyone, to remind herself that when it all boiled down, she was still a person capable of feelings. The cold nature of her life was driving her over the edge, and somehow she felt that she had made a friendly connection with Kitten. It kept her on the brink of sanity. Katherine fled Hogwarts after that, vowing never to return. In the months that followed, Kitten recieved two post cards from Katherine via owl, both of which wishing Kitten well in life. Return (2011-Present) In December of 2011 Katherine made a sudden, unforseen return. Kitten Jasmin recieved a letter via owl from her boyfriend instructing her t o sneak out of school to Hogsmeade Village for a romantic night away. While Kitten sat on the bench in the center of town, she was approached by an unknown blonde woman. The two striked up a conversation, and after a while it became apparent that the woman knew Kitten. It was only after Kitten tried to leave that the woman revealed herself to be Katherine. It was also revealed that she was the one who sent Kitten the letter, having known she'd come at the promise of love and romance. Katherine told Kitten that she was back because she needed Kitten's help, and was shocked when Kitten stood up to her, and realized that while she was gone Kitten has grown a backbone. Katherine tried to explain again that she needed Kitten, but Kitten told her flat-out no. This resulted in Katherine using the crucio curse to force Kitten into submission. Katherine told Kitten that when she needed her, Katherine would contact her. She left Kitten writhing in pain on the ground, and hasn't made an appearance since. Relationships Martin Stoner: Not long after the death of Cass Bettan, Katherine started sleeping with boy named Martin Stoner, a fellow Slytherin student who showed heavy psychopathic tendencies. While he was a murderer like her, his kills were executed sloppily and randomly. Even though Katherine told Martin she loved him, she didn't. She was using him as her own personal lap dog, having him help execute her plans and to watch people she felt needed watching. He did everything she asked out of pure love and devotion, but just like everyone else in her life, he soon served his purpose. Katherine knew that she couldn't just dump the psychopath without it coming back to haunt her, so she devised a plan to get rid of him indefinately. She had him kidnap three people (A professor, a prefect, and a student) and then she framed the crime solely on him. He was arrested and she never saw him again. David Stoner: About a month after the arrest of Martin Stoner, his younger cousin David arrived at Hogwarts, having been homeschooled until that time. Katherine, who was in dyer need of another informant, started a sexual relationship with David. She saw him as the perfect follower, because like Martin, David wasn't fully there in the head. David also loved the thrill of the kill. Katherine used him to help spy on Brandon Longbottom, and subsequently, Decca Novacaine. Together the pair burned down the school library in an attempt to find further information on vampirism, something Katherine was deeply researching at the time. However, the Stoner cousins differed in one crucial area: Where Martin was a borderline psychopath, David was smart. He soon figured out that Katherine was only using him so he dumped her. Katherine tried to arrange his death, but her attempt failed. She decided to let David be, but only because she had larger issues to tend to. Character Development Katherine was first shown to be a selfish, manipulative, bitchy character who came off as borderline sociopathic. She kept all of these traits throughout all of her storylines. Katherine had no qualms about using and hurting people to get what she wanted. Later on it would become known that she was always like that, even from a young age. Her earliest scenes showed Katherine's primal actions towards murder. Within a week of the character's arrival she had killed three people, all of which had died for no other reason other than "practice." Even though her actions were random, they still had a relative amount of control and purpose behind them. She knew that she had to learn to kill on her own, without help. As her development went on, Katherine's murders started showing more of her manipulative and opportunistic side, lives being altered or ended for a larger purpose or specific cause, unlike the random killings she had done in the past. This continued more and more, until all of her actions had alterior motives that would be beneficial for herself. Sociopathic tendencies aside, Katherine does have a shread of humanity left inside of her. She felt an instant bond with Kitten Jasmin, a girl she tortured. The bond was completely one-sided, but Katherine considered Kitten to her first real friend (Not counting Nimmy, who Katherine always saw as a liability rather than a companion.) Throughout everything, Katherine has maintained the core character traits that made her dangerous. She seems to be more down-to-earth in human when it comes to interaction with others, but at her core, she'll always be about herself, other's be damned. Category:Browse